Stranded
by StarryTian
Summary: Here's what would've happened if Stranded was rewritten by me... Hah, let's watch Robin suffer all over again... with some extra fluff! RobinxStarfire [oneshot]


Title: Stranded

Authoress: StarryTian

Summary: Here's what would've happened in "Stranded" if I wrote it… RobinxStarfire. one-shot

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and I don't really want to, because whoever owns them right now are doing an EXCELLENT and FANTASTIC job at it! _(applauds)_

A/N: Okay, I know that there are a lot of "Stranded" aftermath fics out there, but…. STRANDED IS JUST SOOOO COOL! Ahem… alright, here you go…

* * *

"STTAAAAARRFFIIII-IIIREEE!" Robin yelled, reaching as far as he could on the cliff without falling off.

"ROBIN!" she shrieked, thrusting her arm up, in vain hope of grabbing his hand. She screamed as she plummeted down to the dark depths below.

Without thinking, Robin jumped from the cliff, and dived towards her with his heart beating a million times her second. '_I have to reach her in time_," he thought furiously. '_Can't lose her…'_ he was faintly reminded of the time Slade's henchman shot at Starfire, and again, he had jumped off the cliff with little regard of his own safety. The things he would do for her…

Starfire's scream brought him back to his senses. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he willed himself to dive faster… faster towards her. Relief flooded his chest as he caught Starfire in his arms. She uttered a little half-scream, half-gasp as she felt Robin's arms wrap protectively around her. They looked at each other for a split second and would've stayed like in each other's arms forever if Robin had not glimpsed a cave on the far side of the cliff.

Reflexively, he reached in his utility belt and shot out his grappling hook, pressing the button to release the string. His arms ached a bit from supporting both his weight, and Starfire's, but it was a small price to pay. Once he felt the hook catch onto something, Robin again pressed the button to wind them in. Robin pulled her closer, as the two teens rocketed upwards towards the cave. Blushing at the close contact, Starfire stared at her handsome leader's face. She had never been so close to him before…

Rocks were flying everywhere, hitting everything in sight. Robin swerved one easily, and grunted as he let go of his grappling hook, and fell on top of Starfire. Finally, the last rock fell in, obscuring the entrance from view. The two teen superheroes stayed there, panting as they gasped for breath. Finally, Starfire asked timidly, "Robin? May you please get off me?"

Blushing a deep red, Robin muttered, "Yeah, sorry…"

"Thank you…" Starfire replied. But then she remembered she was still angry with him for demanding 'the space' so rudely. "It is cold," she remarked, although she felt no such thing. The only coldness _she_ felt was the emptiness inside her… the space where Robin used to be. _'Perhaps it will still be there…' _She sighed again. "I shall go fetch some wood," she said, standing up.

Robin nodded dumbly. "Uh huh… I'll…err… do that too."

After around 5 minutes of collecting wood, Starfire lit a quick starbolt, and shot it at the pile. Then, she sat down at the far side of the log, purposely facing away from Robin. Robin sighed as he snapped off the last piece of wood and threw it into the blazing fire. He sat down as well.

The tension in the awkward silence was too much. Robin was worried sick for her. Gathering up his courage, Robin asked, "Star… what happened back there? Why couldn't you fly?"

Starfire looked at him with sad eyes and said truthfully, "Tamaranian powers are inclined by our emotions."

A dim ray of hope lit in Robin's chest. _'She's not mad at me,_' he thought gleefully. '_Maybe I'll…. Yeah…'_ Seizing the opportunity, Robin confirmed, "So the way you feel affects your ability to fly."

Starfire sighed again. '_Perhaps I will just tell him…_' "Yes… and right now I am feeling unfamiliar confusion," she said, wanting to get everything off her chest.

"But… we've faced danger before without your powers failing…"

"It is not danger that confuses me Robin…" she murmured. Then, she spilled everything out. "It is you. I do not understand… us."

'_Oh crap…_'

"Ever since Cyborg said the 'girlfriend', things are different between us."

Robin went for his boyish grin. "It's just a misunderstanding. Everything's okay."

But Starfire thought otherwise and faced him. "Everything is not okay, _we_ are not okay. I fear we will never be okay again, and you will not tell me how you feel!" She walked away from him.

"Uh.. y-… I'm not very good at that…" Robin admitted awkwardly, as he snapped the collar of his cape.

Starfire sniffed. "Then… do Earth Boys come with some sort of manual?"

Robin couldn't help but smile. "That would make things easier."

Starfire sighed and turned around. "Then how am I to know what you think about me?"

'_Oh no…_' Robin thought. _'This… can't turn out good…_'

"Starfire…" Robin exhaled. "I think it's… awesome… the way you shoot starbolts…" he inwardly smacked himself. _'Way to impress a girl, Boy Wonder!…auggh…'_

This, however, did not seem to matter to Starfire. _'Oh X'hal, he is complimenting me! Is this…?'' _"Yes… and?"

Robin felt relief flood through him again. Apparently, he was doing a pretty good job. "And… it's also cool that you're the strongest girl ever…"

She walked towards him and said timidly, "Then…you do not mind having a friend who is a girl?"

Robin almost laughed out loud, and took her hands in his gloved ones. "Mind? Actually, in fact, I kind of… well…" '_Oh no, don't stop now… you were doing so good…!'_

"In fact, I think…" he took a deep breath. "I think that I…really don't mind it."

Starfire furrowed her eyebrows cutely. "Erm…?"

Robin sighed, and held onto her hands more tightly, in fear of losing her. "I just… I don't mind, that's all… no wait…I—"

"Robin, I do not understand what you are sayi--- EEEEEK!"

At that precise second, the monster chose that moment to make its return. Immediately, Robin sprang apart from Starfire, and started to attack it. Disappointed but relieved, Robin and Starfire both assaulted it with various techniques, each letting the other executing a blow. Finally, the monster screeched its literally ear-splitting scream, causing them to topple through the hole, narrowly missing the cliff.

Robin quickly got up and clicked his grappling hook, only to find that it was empty. Swiftly, he threw it away and looked directly at Starfire. "Let's fly."

"But---" she started, but halted when she saw Robin's hand threaded through hers.

Robin smiled at her, despite knowing the monster was slowly regaining its strength. "As long as we're together, we'll be okay…"

Starfire squeezed her eyes shut, and they both plunged into the darkness below. He studied her face while she was falling. Her hair beautiful auburn-ginger hair whipped around her as she concentrated on flying… Robin decided to squeeze her hand to give her some confidence. That did it. Suddenly, Starfire's eyes shot open, encased in an emerald green glow. She u-turned and flew back up, gripping Robin's hand rather tightly. He allowed himself to be pulled by Starfire, back into the light once more as the monster fell into abyss, never to be seen again.

Once their feet were safely on the ground, the two teen heroes looked deeply at one another, and smiled. Wordlessly, Starfire and Robin shared a gentle hug. This experience was new for Robin. Usually, Starfire's hugs were deadly, and often screamed for air. This one… this one was different. It was innocent, gentle, and also thrilling. Both never wanted to let go, but once they felt the T-Ship in the air, they broke apart.

"Ahem!" came the amused voice of Cyborg.

"Friends!" Starfire merrily called to Beast Boy and Cyborg. "It is glorious to see you!"

Robin smiled, while keeping his arms around Starfire's waist. It felt so… right…

* * *

The T-ship landed on the Titans Tower, upsetting the dust that was around it. One by one, the titans got out, and set all the controls back to their original state.

"Who's going to pamper me?" Raven bluntly stated, as they all filed into the living room.

"Dude, _what?_" Beast Boy said.

"I was treated like royalty there," Raven said, trying to keep her voice monotone. "Now what am I going to do?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Your problem, man."

Beast Boy, however, took this chance. "_Well_…" he said slyly. "_I_ can pamper you. Want a massage?"

"Uh… sure…" the sorceress was taken aback at this.

"Nice one," Cyborg whispered, while Beast Boy smirked.

Robin and Starfire, on the other hand, had other problems.

"Robin, what were you going to say…? Before…?" Starfire asked, while sitting down on the couch next to him.

The Boy Wonder groaned. He _really _didn't want to talk about this right now. "Nothing, Star. Forget about it."

Starfire frowned. "But… you… on that planet, you said you----"

"Nothing, I lied," Robin lied swiftly, catching the look of Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Starfire bit back tears. '_Why does he deny this?_… _I thought we had a… bond.'_

"But, Robin!" Starfire persisted. " You said that you---"

"Star, just let it go, okay?" he answered roughly. Robin sighed. He was just too tired at the moment.

"Robin!" Strarfire called almost desperately, earning the attention of the other three titans. "I _do not_ understand! Why do you always deny this?" She stood up, and towered over him, blinking back tears. "You… I---"

"_Starfire!_" Robin cried exasperatedly. "Just leave me alone! God, I'm _tired!_"

"Robin, You cannot be my best friend if you keep secrets from me!" she almost screamed.

This was the last straw. Gripping the couch tightly, he stood up and faced her, causeing her to step back a bit. "Fine," he seethed. "You want to know how I feel about you?"

Starfire slowly nodded, afraid.

"Star, I hate you."

Silence.

"Robin, I do not understand…" Starfire choked out.

"Didn't you hear me?" Robin snarled. "I hate you."

Starfire was in shock. _'This is not true… this is not so…'_she kept repeating in head. The other three titans froze.

"R-Robin?"

"Don't you '_Robin'_ me!" he hissed. "I hate you!"

"Robin…?"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled almost hysterically. "Stop saying my name! Stop contaminating it! Stop!"

Starfire had started to cry freely now.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" he screamed. "Starfire, I _hate you!_ Stop crying! SHUT UP!"

She would not.

"I _hate_ the way you're always so innocent! I _hate_ the way your hair flows in the wind! I _hate_ the way you shoot starbolts. And…" he took a deep breath… then whispered, "I hate you so much… I lo-love you…"

The alien princess was taken aback at her leaders change of mood.

"…huh…?" she managed between sobs.

Robin did not do anything. Nobody did anything. He just kept staring at her… seconds passed… minutes passed… neither of them knew what to do… then----

"Robin, I---" but she never finished her sentence, for at that precise moment, Robin planted his lips firmly on hers. She did not object, rather, she replied. Ever so softly, they started to move their lips against each other. If they had not needed air…

…

…

"Starfire, remember this," he whispered hoarsely. "I hate you." And with that, he walked away, leaving Starfire behind.

Starfire touched her lips, transfixed, then murmured as she walked away, "Robin… I hate you as well…"

Seconds passed in silence once more. When Raven decided the coast was clear, she merely shook her head and muttered, "He _needs_ to work on his pick-up lines…"

* * *

A/N: And there you go. If you're wondering about the "I hate you" thing… I guess that was just Robin's way of saying "I love you"…. O.o…. Anyways after I saw Stranded (for like the 57th time), I just NEEDED to write a one-shot about it… it's so sweet!

Season 1: Sisters- A little fluff, but not too much. Robin: "Nobody's taking her away!"

Season 2: Date With Destiny- Starfire's jealousy. Robin: "I guess_ one_ more dance wouldn't kill me…"

Season 3: Betrothed- Robin's jealousy. Robin: "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Season 4: Stranded- TOTAL FLUFFINIESS! Robin: "As long as we're together, we'll be okay…"

Season 5: EEEEEEK! I CAN'T WAIT!

Alright… does anybody know when the movie "Teen Titans: Tokyo" is coming out? If you do, let me know! Thanks!

Over and out,

StarryTian


End file.
